


Destino

by OneMinuteBack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drarry, Harco, M/M, Omega Verse, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMinuteBack/pseuds/OneMinuteBack
Summary: Harry siempre quiso tener una pareja destinada, pero nacer como un Delta destruyó su sueño.Conocer a Draco le hacer ver que, a veces, el destino tiene otras maneras de unir a dos personas.[Universo Alterno: Voldemort no existe; Omegaverse: Draco!Beta / Harry!Delta]Drarry/Harco
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Destino

**Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Advertencias: En esta historia Voldemort nunca existió, por lo tanto, los padres de Harry, Sirius, Remus y Fred están vivos.

Es un Omegaverse, aunque es poco convencional, ya que Draco será un Beta y Harry un Delta (un sub-género que voy a inventarme, básicamente).

Hay menciones de Harry/Ron, pero la pareja no será desarrollada.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

Prólogo:

**Delta**

Hay tres cosas que ocurren en la vida de un mago o una bruja al cumplir los diecisiete años de edad: pasas a ser mayor de edad, te gradúas en Hogwarts y se determina tu sub-género.

Harry tiene ese tercer evento en mente cuando llega la víspera de su cumpleaños, porque tener un sub-género definido le dará la posibilidad de encontrar a su pareja destinada, cosa con la que ha soñado gran parte de su vida.

Lily y James Potter eran una pareja destinada. Se habían conocido en Hogwarts, se habían llevado mal y luego, al cumplir los diecisiete, habían resultado ser dos Alfas destinados a estar juntos. Harry había escuchado esa historia miles de veces, siempre con el mismo anhelo. Cómo sus padres se habían reconocido, cómo su padre había percibido el olor a flores de su madre, cómo ella había olido la fragancia a madera de James, cómo la conexión había sido instantánea, cómo habían decidido darse una oportunidad, cómo se habían enamorado.

Harry quiere eso, quiere encontrar a alguien que el destino haya puesto ahí para él, alguien que le complemente y comparta su vida por el resto de sus días. Es tonto, a veces, cuando lo piensa. Lo muy soñador e iluso que suena en su cabeza, pero cada vez que mira a sus padres, y ve el amor en sus gestos o en sus ojos, Harry no puede evitar querer eso para él también.

—¿Crees que serás un Alfa como tus padres?

Harry parpadea, girando su cabeza para mirar a Ron. Su amigo está tumbado en la cama junto a él, con un brazo en el estómago y el otro cerca de su cuello, jugando con sus hebras rojizas. Sus ojos azules miran el techo y su expresión es tranquila y pensativa. Harry siente la necesidad de tocar su rostro, de perfilar cada peca de su piel con los dedos, de hundir su mano en su cabellera y besarle.

—No lo sé —responde y desvía su atención hacia el techo para que su corazón desacelere la velocidad con la que está latiendo.

Esa es la otra razón por la que no puede esperar a que sea su cumpleaños: quiere comprobar si Ron es su pareja destinada. No, no quiere comprobarlo. En realidad, desea que sea así. Han sido amigos durante años, han crecido juntos. Ron es su mejor amigo, su confidente y su primer amor. O el último, también, porque Harry no cree que pueda enamorarse de otra persona que no sea él.

—A mi me va a dar igual —Ron entrelaza sus dedos, y acaricia su dorso con el pulgar. Cuando vuelve su atención, ve que esta vez le está mirando, con sus ojos brillantes y su media sonrisa—. Y también me va a dar igual que no seamos destinados. Quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase.

Harry sonríe y cierra los ojos cuando Ron se inclina para juntar sus labios y, aún así, continúa sonriendo porque la sensación cálida que Ron provoca en su interior le hace querer gritar de la emoción.

—Espero ser un Beta o un Omega —dice, cuando se separan. Ron se ha presentado como un Alfa y, en el caso de no ser destinados, ser un Beta o un Omega conllevaría una mayor compatibilidad cuando decidan unirse—. ¿Cuánto falta para las doce?

—Tres minutos —Harry traga saliva, asintiendo—. No estés nervioso, todos va a salir bien. Voy a estar contigo en todo momento.

Le regala a Ron una sonrisa tenue mientras respira hondo. Tiene razón, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Sus padres están en el salón junto a Sirius y a Remus. Ron está ahí, sosteniendo su mano y va a estar ahí aunque no estén hechos el uno para el otro.

Alza su mano derecha y mira la piel del interior de su muñeca. De un momento a otro debería aparecer el símbolo de su sub-género. Retiene la respiración cuando unas marcas negras empiezan a vislumbrarse en su dermis. A la mayoría, su presentación no les conlleva ningún dolor, pero Harry ha leído que a veces se puede percibir cierta incomodidad o picazón.

Aún así, nada le prepara para el aguijón doloroso que siente en su brazo derecho y que se extiende hasta su hombro y su pecho. Se queja en voz alta, cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta las manos. El dolor se desplaza hacia todo su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica. Son como millones de agujas traspasando su piel cruelmente. No sabe si son sus propios gritos los que no le dejan oír, pero cree poder escuchar a Ron llamándole, y luego cómo la puerta de su habitación se abre y se cierra con un sonoro golpe. Su vista está empañada y lo único que siente de su cuerpo es el dolor. No puede mover nada, ni siquiera es consciente de su aún está tumbado. Nota una mano en su frente, suave y refrescante, y sabe que es de su madre, aunque no pueda verla. Quiere decir algo, preguntar qué le está pasando, pero cae en la inconsciencia antes de ser capaz de formular las palabras en su mente.

Cuando despierta, lo hace entumecido. Sus músculos protestan al moverse y su cabeza da tantas vueltas que su estómago se agolpa en su garganta, como si quisiera salir.

—¿Harry?

Traga saliva, parpadea y se mueve sobre la cama. Es el rostro de su padre lo primero que ve. Está preocupado, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Ve a su madre flotando por encima de hombro para poder observarle también.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta mientras se incorpora para sentarse.

Remus y Sirius también están en su habitación, de pie al lado de la ventana, luciendo tan preocupados como sus padres. Ron no está en ninguna parte.

—Has tenido una presentación algo complicada. El medimago está de camino.

—¿He estado inconsciente mucho tiempo?

—Un par de horas —responde su padre, quien le pasa un vaso de agua junto con sus gafas.

Acepta el agua y, cuando está a punto de ponerse sus gafas, mira hacia la pared más lejana de su habitación, donde hay un calendario del año pasado y se da cuenta de que puede ver absolutamente todos los números a la perfección. Sonríe. No sabía que presentarse iba a conllevar una mejora en sus sentidos, pero no va a quejarse.

—Creo que ya no las necesito —le devuelve las gafas a su padre, aunque no parece tan animado como él. Frunce el ceño y cae en la cuenta de que todavía no sabe su sub-género. Mira hacia su muñeca derecha, observando confundido un símbolo que no reconoce—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Has oído hablar de los Delta?

—¿Delta? —repite.

Cree haberlo escuchado en clase, aunque en ese momento no puede recordar nada de ello. Si Hermione estuviera allí, ya la habría dado una conferencia sobre el tema.

—Es un sub-género extinto —contesta Lily con suavidad.

—Ya no está tan extinto —añade Sirius, ganándose un golpe por parte de Remus.

—¿Soy un Delta? —está confundido y empieza a dolerle la cabeza. Deja el vaso de agua sobre su mesita de noche, sentándose en el borde de la cama— ¿Qué significa eso?

Un par de golpes en la puerta evitan que alguien pueda responderle. El corazón de Harry se acelera ante la perspectiva de que pueda ser Ron, pero su anticipación muere en cuando ve que el medimago Wallet entra por la puerta, mirando a todos los presentes hasta que fija su atención en Harry. Él ya lo conoce, es un hombre mayor, amigo de la familia, pero a Harry nunca le han gustado demasiado los medimagos, así que frunce el ceño y se remueve incómodo cuando lo ve.

—¿Cómo estás, chico? —le pregunta, sentándose a su lado.

—Bien. Cansado y me duele un poco la cabeza, pero bien.

—¿Sientes mareos, sensación de malestar o algo parecido?

—No.

—Veo que habéis lanzado el hechizo de retención de aroma —comenta el hombre, observando a los cuatro adultos.

Harry también los mira, percibiendo la mirada incómoda que le da James a su mujer y la forma en la que Remus aprieta sus manos juntas.

No entiende a que se refiere el medimago, porque el aroma sólo puede ser percibido por una pareja destinada. Ese es el primer rasgo de que dos personas están hechas la una para la otra, el primer indicio de unión. Así que no entiende porqué tienen que retener su aroma, cuando en teoría nadie debería poder notarlo.

—¿Puede decirme alguien qué está pasando? —exige con impaciencia.

Hay un segundo de silencio, donde todos se miran los unos a los otros y Harry tiene la sensación de que está empezando a sudar frío y que tal vez sí está a punto de vomitar después de todo.

—Te has presentado como un Delta —le responde el medimago—. Los Delta son un sub-género extinto hasta ahora, aunque han habido casos puntuales realmente extraños, como el tuyo. Sabes que todos los sub-géneros tenían un cargo antiguamente, ¿verdad? Los Alfas lideraban, los Omega procreaban y los Beta cuidaban de la manada. Eso ha cambiado a día de hoy, obviamente, pero todavía hay pequeños rasgos de ese entonces que permanecen en el tiempo.

—¿Qué cargo ocupaban los Delta? —cuestiona directamente.

—Eran considerados guerreros o soldados. Protegían a la manada. Por ello, para poder desempeñar su deber, se convertían en solitarios. No se vinculaban ni se unían a nadie, protegían a su manada desde la distancia y, para conseguir cumplir con su responsabilidad, su aroma fue transformándose al largo de los años, volviéndose perceptible e... incómodo para todo el mundo. Era una manera de evitar distracciones.

—Mi aroma es incómodo —repite, con la mente en blanco.

—Estás hecho para permanecer solo, pero eso no significa que tenga que ser así. Como ya te he dicho, hay muchas cosas que han cambiado. Ahora no tenemos jerarquía, nuestros sub-géneros ya no son determinantes para nuestro futuro.

—Pero no voy a tener una pareja destinada —la voz de Harry es ahogada y evita mirar a su madre porque sabe que ella está llorando y eso siempre le hace sentir angustiado—, no podré unirme a nadie y tendré que usar un hechizo por el resto de mi vida para no incomodar a la gente.

—Sí —susurra el medimago—, me temo que sí. También hay muchas cosas buenas de los Delta, como...

Harry no le escucha. Cabecea, sus manos se cierran en puños y siente como si algo pesado se hubiera asentado en su pecho porque no puede respirar. Sus pulmones no almacenan suficiente aire, su pulso se acelera y su mirada se empaña.

—Necesito salir de aquí —murmura ahogadamente mientras se pone en pie—. Voy a salir fuera un momento.

Su padre le llama, pero Harry ya ha cruzado el umbral de la puerta y está bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Su mano ha llegado hasta el pomo de la puerta de la calle, cuando escucha la voz de Hermione proveniente de la cocina.

—Va a ser duro para él volver a Hogwarts —escucha que dice su amiga. Está preocupada, lo sabe por su tono de voz, y por lo rápido que habla—. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta hablar a la gente. Y además, le agotará mantener un hechizo sobre él durante todo el día. Espero que Dumbledore le ofrezca una habitación para él solo, porque no va a ser capaz de retener su aroma cuando duerma.

—Espero que sí —ese es Ron, y Harry siente un ápice de felicidad al saber que el pelirrojo no le había abandonado del todo—, porque su olor es horrible. Te lo juro, Hermione, casi vomito. No seré capaz de dormir si tengo que compartir habitación con él.

Le duele el pecho. Incluso cuando abre la puerta y sale a la calle, siente que su interior se está haciendo añicos. Se mente está en blanco, con las palabras del medimago y las de Ron revoloteando en su mente una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de asimilarlas por completo. Llega a un parque en El Valle de Godric y se sienta en un banco de piedra, sin ser consciente de lo que está haciendo o de cómo ha llegado hasta ahí. De lo que sí es consciente, es de que llora, de que las lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla y caen en su regazo, de que sus manos están temblando y de que le cuesta respirar.

Harry se pregunta si eso es lo que siente todo el mundo cuando le rompen el corazón.

* * *

Hermione tiene razón, aunque eso nunca es una sorpresa ya que habitualmente ella tiene razón. No se equivoca al decir que prologar un hechizo para retener su aroma le agota. Es horrible y a menudo le estresa pensar que se ha olvidado de convocarlo y que los demás puedan sentir su olor, por no decir que mantener un hechizo continuado durante horas conlleva una gran destreza mágica a la que no está acostumbrado. El segundo acierto de Hermione viene cuando Dumbledore le ofrece una habitación aislada en la Torre de Gryffindor para que pueda descansar sin tener ningún incidente. Hermione tampoco falla al decir que la gente hablar sobre él. De hecho, eso es todo lo que hacen. Le miran, susurran a su paso y extienden rumores sobre él por todo Hogwarts. Harry siempre ha estado acostumbrado a recibir algo de atención, ya que su madre es una gran Auror y su padre un famoso jugador de Quidditch. Nunca ha pasado desapercibido, pero no está habituado a ese tipo de interés, a los cuchicheos y a las miradas curiosas e insistentes. Le hacen sentir raro de una mala manera, como si hubiera algo penoso en él.

Pasa su último año en Hogwarts principalmente solo. Las únicas personas con las que habla son Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna. Asiste a clases, se encierra en su habitación, deja de jugar a Quidditch porque ya no le ve el interés y cuenta con impaciencia los días que le quedan para graduarse.

No habla con Ron. Le evita en la Sala Común y en todas sus clases a pesar de que el pelirrojo le ha dejado claro en más de una ocasión que quiere hablar con él. Harry le ha ignorado todas las veces y, si no se hubiera encontrado tan decaído y humillado, quizás habría anticipado que su amigo era demasiado persistente cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza y no le habría sorprendido tanto encontrarse a Ron en su habitación un jueves por la tarde.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —es más una exigencia que una pregunta. Harry cruza los brazos, dejando caer su mochila a un lado y mira a Ron con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos.

—Te he dicho que quería hablar contigo.

—Y yo te he dicho que me dejes en paz.

—Mira, siento lo que dije —Ron intenta acercarse a él, pero se detiene cuando ve a Harry dar un paso hacia atrás. Se siente a la defensiva, desconfiado y abochornado, y no le gusta porque nunca había imaginado sentirse así con Ron—. Lo dije sin pensar, no quise hacerte daño.

—Pues lo hiciste.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Créeme me arrepiento todos los días —no contesta porque no sabe que decir. Una parte de él quiere perdonarle porque extraña estar con él, pero hay otra parte que todavía recuerda con claridad las palabras de Ron y, cuando lo hace, su pecho se aprieta y se retuerce dolorosamente—. Te echo de menos, Harry. Todavía quiero que estemos juntos.

—No estamos hecho el uno para el otro —contesta con amargura.

—¿Solo porque no somos destinados? Eso es una estupidez, Harry. Yo todavía quiero estar contigo. Da igual que seas un Delta y que tu aroma no sea... agradable.

—¿En serio? —alza una ceja inquisitiva, observando la mirada extrañada y arrepentida de Ron. Busca su varita, duda durante un segundo, pero al final murmura las palabras:— Finite Incantatem.

Harry sabe que el hechizo ha funcionado y que su aroma ahora es perceptible porque el rostro de Ron se contorsiona, su nariz se arruga y lleva las manos a su boca, intentando taparla.

—Esto es lo que soy, Ron —dice, con los dientes apretados y un nudo en la garganta—. Y a ti te da asco. No voy a poder estar contigo sabiendo que te doy asco.

Vuelve a convocar su hechizo de restricción antes de salir de su habitación. Bajas las escaleras de la Sala Común y recorre los pasillos hasta que llega al baño de Prefectos. Susurra la contraseña y se sienta en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y encerrando su rostro entre sus brazos. Se hace un ovillo y vuelve a dejar salir su aroma porque se encuentra demasiado agotado para mantenerlo a su alrededor. Tiene la garganta apretada y las lágrimas bajo sus párpados pero se niega a llorar. En cambio, aprieta los dientes y toma respiraciones profundas para calmar su desasosiego. Está cansado y en ese momento lo único que quiere es llamar a sus padres y pedirles que le saquen de ese colegio.

No hace tal cosa, por supuesto. Ha heredado la tenacidad de su padre, así que se centra en respirar y en calmarse. Seguirá evitando a Ron el resto del año y, cuando se gradúe, todo el mundo se habrá olvidado de él y su último año escolar será una mala anécdota que nunca recordará.

Está de pie, a punto de salir, cuando la puerta del baño se abre. Harry se tensa y mira con desconfianza hacia el chico que entra. El escudo y la insignia de su uniforme revela que es Prefecto de Slytherin, tiene el cabello rubio pálido y sostiene los libros de Astronomía y Runas en sus brazos.

—Ya me iba —dice, queriendo huir de ahí.

—Espera —el chico mira a Harry con aprensión y se muerde el labio inferior antes de sacar un objeto de su túnica y tendérselo—. Son cintas hechas con escamas de Opaleye de las Antípodas. Es un dragón de Nueva Zelanda y sus escamas tienen propiedades protectoras. Leí en un libro que también pueden ayudar a inhibir magia descontrolada o... aromas. Creí... creí que podría serte de utilidad.

Mira hacia su mano, observando las cinta de color nacarado.

—¿Pueden retener mi aroma? —pregunta, curioso— ¿Sin necesidad de un hechizo?

—Sí. En teoría, claro. Solo tienes que atar una a cada muñeca y otra alrededor de tu cuello.

Observa al rubio con más cuidado, fijándose en sus ojos claros y en su expresión controlada, a pesar de que es visible su inquietud. Draco Malfoy, piensa de repente. No se ha relacionado mucho con él, pero sabe quién es porque Hermione se ha quejado de Malfoy en varias ocasiones, preocupada de que el Slytherin pudiera superar sus inmejorables notas en las clases que compartían.

Alza la mano, aceptando las cintas. Las mira durante mucho tiempo, acariciando las escamas suaves con cuidado.

—Gracias —dice. Puede que ese sea el gesto más considerado que ha tenido alguien con él desde su presentación y viene de alguien con el que no ha cruzado ni media palabra.

—No es nada —contesta Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego da un paso hacia la puerta y le mira antes de salir—. Buena suerte.

Observa la puerta cuando Draco se va y luego vuelve su atención hacia las cintas. No se las prueba inmediatamente, sino que convoca el hechizo de retención a su alrededor y vuelve a su Sala Común para hablar con Hermione. Ella le dice que Malfoy tiene razón y se regaña a sí misma por no haber pensado antes en ello. También le dice que esas escamas son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir, y se pregunta cuánta dedicación ha puesto Malfoy en ello. Solo entonces prueba las cintas, anudándolas en sus muñecas y en su cuello. Retiene el aire en su garganta cuando retira el hechizo. Las cintas funcionan. Hermione sonríe contenta y le abraza con fuerza. Harry suelta una carcajada, notando como su pecho se alivia un poco y como sus músculos se relajan por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Esa noche, mientras está tumbado en su cama, acariciando las escamas de las cintas, se da cuenta de que su aroma estaba libre cuando Draco entró en el baño y que a él no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Se despiden de Hogwarts de la misma manera en la que todos los alumnos de su año llegaron: viajando en barca por el lago.

Hermione está a su lado, sujetando su mano. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos y mira hacia el castillo con una sonrisa nostálgica. A Harry también se le hace raro despedirse de su segundo hogar, pero no puede evitar encontrarse aliviado por ello. Al menos ha superado sus EXTASIS con mejores notas de las que esperaba, un efecto positivo de haber estado encerrado en su habitación la mayoría del tiempo.

Mira hacia un lado, fijándose en una barca próxima a la suya. A pesar de la oscuridad, el farol que ilumina la barca es suficiente para reflejarse en el cabello rubio de Draco. Harry le sonríe tenuemente y recibe una sonrisa igual a cambio. Lo ha estado observando después de su encuentro. Lo ha visto en el Gran Comedor, junto con un grupo de amigos de Slytherin, se ha fijado en el mucho tiempo que pasa en la biblioteca, aunque eso no es una gran sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta lo que Hermione le había dicho de él. Ha buscado su nombre en el Mapa de los Merodeadores, solo por curiosidad, y lo que sí le ha asombrado es ver que el rubio también frecuentaba la Torre de Astronomía diariamente. Piensa que es una pena que no haya interactuado más con él, porque es una de las pocas personas —a parte de sus amigos— que no le mira como si fuese un bicho raro. Ahora, que ya se han graduado, no va a tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Draco Malfoy.

Cuando llega a Kong Cross, sus padres le reciben entusiasmados. Esa noche cenan junto a Sirius y a Remus. James presume de las notas de Harry, Remus le felicita y Sirius se alegra de que haya sacado el ingenio de Lily y no el de James. Les explica lo bien que funcionan las cintas, aunque no dice quién se las ha dado. No sabe porqué, pero su momento con Draco le parece demasiado íntimo como para contárselo a su familia.

—¿Has pensado en qué quieres estudiar? —le pregunta Remus, al llegar a los postres.

—Me gustan las criaturas mágicas —dice, removiéndose un poco—. Había pensado en dragones.

En realidad, fue el regalo de Draco lo que le hizo empezar a investigar a los dragones. Leyó un libro sobre sus escamas, las diferentes especies, sus entornos naturales,... Había sido una gran distracción para las horas aburridas en las que no tenia nada que hacer y había descubierto que el tema le gustaba más de lo que creía.

—¿Dragones? —se hace eco Lily, mirándole con asombro.

—Charlie trabaja en una reserva en Rumania y... Bueno, me ha dicho que si quiero puedo ir a trabajar con él. No sería mucho al principio, solo ayudaría con un par de cosas, pero podré estudiar Magizoologia y después especializarme para ser dragonologista.

—¿Te vas a ir a Rumania? —esta vez la voz de su madre suena mucho más escandalizada— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿Cuándo vas a irte?

—Sí, me gustaría ir a Rumanía. Os lo estoy diciendo ahora. Y Charlie me ha dicho que puedo ir en un par de semanas, si quiero —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hay un silencio en la mesa. Su padre protesta, Sirius le da una palmada en la espalda y le desea suerte y Remus parece tan preocupado como Lily.

Al final lo aceptan, le desean lo mejor, le abrazan y le exigen que les escriba tanto como pueda.

—Ten mucho cuidado —le dice Lily mientras lo abraza. Su traslador hacia Rumania va a activarse en cinco minutos—. Escríbenos y prométeme que vendrás a vernos a menudo.

—Te lo prometo —contesta.

Lo que Harry no sabe, es que va a romper su promesa, porque no volverá a poner un pie en Inglaterra en los próximos diez años.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooooooooola holita
> 
> Siento que hace una eternidad que no publico nada, ¿verdad? Jaja
> 
> En realidad, no debería estar publicando esto. Aunque la mayoría de mis historias empiezan así: yo escribiendo cosas que no debería escribir porque tengo cosas más importantes que escribir, pero aquí estamos.
> 
> La cuestión es que tengo que terminar tres de mis Hashtag de #UnHashtagUnaHistoria, pero esta historia se me metió en la cabeza y tengo que escribirla para poder continuar con mi vida. La parte mala de todo esto es que he tenido un pequeño bloqueo y no puedo continuar ni con esta historia ni con todas las demás que estoy desarrollado. Así que he decidido publicar este primer capítulo para que me digáis qué os parece y a ver, si con un poco de suerte, leyendo vuestros comentarios puedo salir de mi bloqueo o por el contrario dejar esta historia atrás y ponerme a escribir otra cosa.
> 
> Espero leer vuestras opiniones :)


End file.
